Fire Emblem Heroes: Support Conversations
by Tazio10
Summary: A selection of conversations between various Heroes from the mobile game Fire Emblem Heroes.
1. Alfonse and Sharena

**Alfonse and Sharena**

 **C Support**

Alfonse: Dudadada, dudadada, dudadada, dudadadadadadaaaa….

Sharena: Aha! Found your weak spot!

Alfonse: Gha! Sharena?! What are – ahh, stop, please, that tickles, hahaha!

Sharena: Do you surrender to your favourite little sister?

Alfonse: You're my _only_ little sister, Sharena…

Sharena: You didn't answer my question…!

Alfonse: Ah, ok, hehe, I surrender!

Sharena: Good call. So, whatcha doing?

Alfonse: Reading up on the history of Thracia, a region of Jugdral, and some of the important figures and items from there. Did you know about this legendary axe known as the Pugi?

Sharena: Nope! But is the Hero who uses it friendly?

Alfonse: Uhh, I'll get back to you on that… Why do you want to be friends with all the Heroes?

Sharena: Aww, come on now, isn't it obvious?

Alfonse: I wouldn't be asking otherwise…

Sharena: Well, you're going to have to put that book down and just deduce why! Oh no, is that the time? I gotta go, I said I'd go with Tazio to the Summoning Temple this afternoon. See ya!

Alfonse: 'Put my book down'? ~sigh~ Guess I'm going to have to talk to Tazio when he gets back…

 **B Support**

Alfonse: Hello there, sister…

Sharena: Hiya Alfonse! Um, why are you stroking Feh on your lap?

Alfonse: Because Tazio suggested it. Now, I have brought you here to discuss – my deduction.

Sharena: Oooh, you've figured out why I want to befriend all the Heroes? Spill it, spill it!

Alfonse: Indeed. After several hours of interviews, investigating and soul searching, I have deduced why you want to befriend Heroes… to ensure they stay loyal!

Sharena: Wait… what?

Alfonse: It's triangular, my dear Sharena. After seeing Zacharias disappear on us, you decided to be upbeat and peppy with all future Heroes, so that they remain here. Unlike our vanished friend.

Sharena: …

Alfonse: Sharena?

Sharena: … You're such a horrible brother!

Alfonse: Sharena? Sharena, wait! … Oh dear, I've done it now…

Feh: Hoo!

Alfonse: Shut up, Feh…

 **A Support**

Sharena: ~sob~

Alfonse: Sharena? Ah, there you are!

Sharena: Go away…

Alfonse: I can't do that. As an older brother, I have the duty to cheer my little sister up, even if I made you upset in the first place.

Sharena: And how are you going to do that, you dummy?

Alfonse: To start by saying sorry. I clearly mucked up, and I want to apologise for assuming so much of you. So… do you forgive me?

Sharena: … Ok, I guess I will…

Alfonse: Thank you, Sharena.

Sharena: I guess I should explain why I got so upset too?

Alfonse: That could help inform me in the future, yes.

Sharena: Have a look where we are right now.

Alfonse: Huh, this is where we practised combat with Zacharias.

Sharena: Yeah… The truth is, you were kind of right, and I couldn't handle the truth. I do try to befriend Heroes so they don't leave like Zacharias did, but also because… It's what Zacharias taught me to do. I was so scared of him at first, but he was so kind, and strong and handsome… He showed me how to be more open to people. So, in befriending new Heroes, it's kind of like befriending my first Hero all over again.

Alfonse: Ah… ~sigh~ Yeah, I know how you feel… I miss him too.

Sharena: He was like our big brother, huh?

Alfonse: He was, wasn't he? Heh, remember that time he snuck us out of the castle to see shooting stars?

Sharena: Yeah, or the time he got us ice cream from the market that summer, and we couldn't eat dinner! Heehee…

Alfonse: Yes, I distinctly remember you got an extra scoop that day.

Sharena: I was his favourite.

Alfonse: Haha, maybe… So, are you ok?

Sharena: Yeah, I am. You're back to being a great brother again.

Alfonse: You never stopped being a great sister.

Sharena: Awww!

Alfonse: Gha! Don't hug so tight!


	2. Alfonse and Anna

**Alfonse and Anna**

 **C Support**

Alfonse: Good day, Commander.

Anna: Carry the two… Account for shrinkage…

Alfonse: Uhhh… Commander?

Anna: Huh? Oh, Alfonse! Sorry about that, I was doing some stocktake!

Alfonse: You really do envelope yourself in your work, don't you?

Anna: Of course I do! It's my job, isn't it?

Alfonse: Stocktake? I thought troop management, training and planning was your job?

Anna: Well, lucky for me, Tazio came and took over all of that, basically. Now I can do the more… monetary maters of the Order.

Alfonse: What kind of stock do we carry as the Order of Heroes? Let's have a look…

Anna: Wait, Alfonse, not that box!

Alfonse: What in the worlds!? Is this… is this a doll of me?!

Anna: Ok, now, before you get too mad, just let me remind you that as Commander I can use the likeness of Order members for profit of the Order. And we have made cart-loads of cash for ourselves!

Alfonse: Really? With dolls?

Anna: Yes! Sure, you might not be a best seller… But you sell well to a buyer from outside of Askr!

Alfonse: Right… Wait, why are their miniature benches in here as well? Anna? Commander, get back here!

 **B Support**

Anna: Alfonse!

Alfonse: Hello Commander. What can I do for you today?

Anna: Well, I was hoping to take some sketches. Would you be able to pose for me real quick?

Alfonse: Alright then. Like this? … I didn't know you could sketch, Commander.

Anna: I have a lot of skills I developed from my time in the Order, some you might not believe.

Alfonse: How long have you been in the Order anyway, Anna? I've always meant to inquire.

Anna: Come now, Prince Alfonse, you know a lord shouldn't ask a lady that!

Alfonse: Err, right, I apologise… Well, maybe I can ask what the sketch is for?

Anna: It's for an idea suggested to me by the Ylissean Heroes. They had some motivational posters made with Chrom for their army.

Alfonse: You're using me as a Chrom stand-in? Commander, I'm touched…

Anna: Aaaaand… done! Here, have a look!

Alfonse: … WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!

Anna: It's all an artistic interpretation!

 **A Support**

Alfonse: Commander.

Anna: ~yawn~ Hello Alfonse.

Alfonse: Planning another get-rich-quick scheme, are we?

Anna: No, not today. Tazio was a bit worn out, so I'm organising the weekend training teams and scouting operations.

Alfonse: Ahh, there's the Commander I remember. Uhh, if I may, I want to ask you a personal question, Commander?

Anna: Sure, shoot.

Alfonse: Why are you our Commander? You'd clearly enjoy being an entrepreneur or shop-keeper, and with Tazio doing basically all of your job now, why do you stay?

Anna: That is an excellent question, Prince Alfonse, exactly what I'd expect from your inquisitive mind. Well, to cut a long story short, I was the first of my sisters here, and this world just clicked with me. I joined the Order, worked closely with it's previous Commander, and was named their successor. Even now, I have no idea what I'd do with myself if I left the Order. So, I just stay.

Alfonse: Well, I for one am glad you're staying. You have been the one constant since I joined the Order, so thank you for always being there.

Anna: It is my pleasure, Alfonse.

Alfonse: Oh, and before I go, I should show you this product Tazio and I have been working on…

Anna: Oh, let's see… Is that a pillow?

Alfonse: Yes, Tazio called it a 'body-pillow'.

Anna: Is that me on it? W-where are my overclothes?!


	3. Alfonse and Fjorm

**Alfonse and Fjorm**

 **C Support**

Alfonse: Hello Princess Fjorm. What brings you to the library?

Fjorm: Oh, I was simply exploring the castle, and found my way here. May I ask what you're reading?

Alfonse: Ah, I am researching anything to do with Muspell, but I'm coming up with nothing. None of the other worlds have mentioned the land or its history…

Fjorm: I doubt you'd find anything. If Surtr gets his hands on a land, one of the first things he does, besides killing indiscriminately, is he destroys all of that lands culture, mostly their books and art.

Alfonse: He destroys books?! The fiend!

Fjorm: It certainly is horrible. I could only watch as he unleashed an inferno into our palace library. All our history, folklore and traditions… now ash…

Alfonse: Gods… If he did that here, all the histories of all the other worlds would vanish…

Fjorm: As well as your Kingdoms history.

Alfonse: Well, yes, naturally, but also the tales from the World of Radiance, or the World of Awakening, or…

Fjorm: You don't think the history of your Kingdom is more important, _Prince_ Alfonse?

Alfonse: Hmmm, I'd say it's about even, so… Wait, Princess Fjorm? Where are you going?

 **B Support**

Alfonse: Princess Fjorm! There you are.

Fjorm: Alfonse.

Alfonse: I… appear to have offended you…

Fjorm: Yes.

Alfonse: Uhhh… as such, I must apologise. You're right. I should focus more on my Kingdom's history. More-so than those of the other worlds, especially as I'm Prince.

Fjorm: I'm glad you can see my point of view, Prince Alfonse.

Alfonse: That being said… The culture of Askr is tied to all the worlds we've visited. Us Askrians were, historically, explorers and adventurers and lovers of tales. In discovering the stories of other worlds, those achievements become Askrs culture.

Fjorm: Hmmm… Go on.

Alfonse: Your Kingdom of Nifl was mostly cut off from other worlds, and created its own, new culture in that vacuum. Askr, however, saw what others did, and adopted the best ideas we saw. So, in a way, our culture, our history and world, is every single one we've visited.

Fjorm: So, as Prince, you feel you should know these histories… Oh dear, I feel I should apologise myself, now, for assuming so much.

Alfonse: It's quite alright. You've never been to another world before. If you want, I could take you into the town to show you all cultures we've assimilated?

Fjorm: Yes, I would like that.

 **A Support**

Alfonse: That bathhouse came from Hoshidan designs from the Birthright world, while that church worships St. Elimine from the world of Blazing!

Fjorm: My, it all looks so different, but comes together as a whole, somehow.

Alfonse: I think it might be because everything we take is somehow… inspirational, or encourages people coming together. I've always thought that our love of golden ribbons in our iconography showed us these strong, invisible bonds we share.

Fjorm: That's a lovely sentiment. You really are an intelligent young man.

Alfonse: Yes, Tazio describes me as 'bookish'…

Fjorm: You don't seem to enjoy your moniker… But I find it very suitable.

Alfonse: Oh, thank you Princess… Oh, before I forget, I found this in our library.

Fjorm: That… That's from Nifl?! You have one of our books? And it's about our birds!

Alfonse: You like birds?

Fjorm: Yes, I love them! I was named after one!

Alfonse: Oh… I like cats…

Fjorm: Look, look, this bird here! This is what I was named after! Isn't it beautiful?

Alfonse: Why yes, look at those blue and gold streaks, so gorgeous! You were named appropriately.

Fjorm: Huh?!

Alfonse: Oh, uh, that is to say, um, you can see the, uh, strong bone structure and… and the colouration is similar to your hair, and uhh… yeah…

Fjorm: Hehe… Thank you so much for this, Prince Alfonse. This is a true treasure.

Alfonse: My pleasure, Princess Fjorm. Oh, look at that shop! It was inspired by shops in Archanea…


	4. Alfonse and Gunnthra

**Gunnthrá and Alfonse**

 **C Support**

Alfonse: Why hello Princess Gunnthrá. How are you today?

Gunnthrá: I am well, thank you Princes Alfonse. I'm just enjoying the view of your Kingdom. It is breathtaking, with all the light and gold.

Alfonse: It has been awhile since I've taken a moment to admire the town below. I usually look at what it means to me more.

Gunnthrá: That might be a better use of your time, in all honesty. May I ask what your Kingdom means to you?

Alfonse: I see the Kingdom as our cornerstone. They have to be strong if we want to come out of this war peacefully.

Gunnthrá: Are they that important for your war effort?

Alfonse: In a way, yes. Without our people, working tirelessly on making weapons, defences, food rations, our Knights won't be able to do any fighting at all. But we're here to make sure they're all safe as well, so it works both ways.

Gunnthrá: Do you think all your people share your sentiment?

Alfonse: Most do, from what I've seen. We haven't had any unrest, if that's what you're asking. They're mostly fearful, as they don't know what to make of the Muspellian forces. Some are already turning Surtr into a monster for children's stories.

Gunnthrá: That is so different from what happened in Nifl…

Alfonse: Hmmm, I would enjoy hearing how your country dealt with Muspell sometime, if you would be happy to share, of course?

Gunnthrá: It would be no trouble. If it helps your Kingdom, then all the better.

Alfonse: Thank you, but I must bid your leave for now.

 **B Support**

Alfonse: Princess Gunnthrá. Hello again. Are you free currently?

Gunnthrá: I am, Prince Alfonse. You wish to know about Muspells invasion of Nifl?

Alfonse: Please. If it is a painful story, however…

Gunnthrá: No, no, I would prefer to use whatever feelings I have about our defeat to fuel your understanding of why we were conquered. Hopefully, it can assist you and the Order in defeating Surtr once and for all.

Alfonse: I'm as so pleased to hear you say that.

Gunnthrá: Well, I might start at the start. Our country has a slow method of communicating with each other, and when Surtr first arrived, he razed our outlying villages with little trouble. Because of this, it was too late for our capital to counter-attack when news of Muspells arrival did reach us.

Alfonse: We seem to have been lucky in receiving a forewarning, then.

Gunnthrá: Yes. However, our response to Muspell, even when we did find out about the invasion, was delayed and fractured. There was in-fighting amongst the royalty at the time, and my mother wasn't able to speak to the people about the oncoming attack. Our forces were so thin, that when Surtr arrived at our front gate, mother was the only one who…

Alfonse: Gunnthrá?

Gunnthrá: I am sorry. Remembering my mother like this… she was so brave, even in the face of a demon… I wish I had even a tenth of her spirit, but I… I fled, even as my little sisters took up the fight… I'm sorry, but I feel I am done for today…

Alfonse: Of course, may you rest well.

 **A Support**

Gunnthrá: Prince Alfonse? I wish to apologise for the other day.

Alfonse: No, you don't have to apologise for anything, Princess. Because you are braver than you think. In many ways, braver than I.

Gunnthrá: I'm afraid I don't follow.

Alfonse: You may have left your mother on that fateful day, but you were able to avoid the Muspell forces for months, and in our world, gave your life to prepare us for the Rite of Frost. Those feats are all worthy of being called 'brave'.

Gunnthrá: But, those are things this worlds Gunnthrá has done. I have done hardly any of those…

Alfonse: You may be from a different world, but you are still Gunnthrá. You have the same capacity for Heroism. Some might even say you're a Legendary Hero for those feats.

Gunnthrá: You're going to make me blush, Prince Alfonse… But what about yourself? You've stared down Surtr time and time again, and have always thought of the people first, if the stories are to be believed. You seem very Legendary yourself.

Alfonse: Truth be told, I was shaking in my boots every time I spoke to that Hell-spawn. I'm not that brave…

Gunnthrá: Maybe it isn't the absence of fear that makes us brave, but standing up in spite of our fear?

Alfonse: That is a nice sentiment. Well then, we'll have to work together to remain brave in this oncoming war, Princess Gunnthrá.

Gunnthrá: So we shall. I'm lucky to have a friend like you at my side.


	5. Anna and Fjorm

**Anna And Fjorm**

 **C Support**

Anna: Hello Princess Fjorm. You are looking lovely today!

Fjorm: Oh, thank you, Commander Anna. You look very energetic. May I ask why?

Anna: Oh, that would be because I've had a brilliant idea! Care to look out at the town, really quick?

Fjorm: Certainly.

Anna: Now, what do you see them all wearing?

Fjorm: Umm… there goes one child in… is that the outfit Nowi wears? And that appears to be the special outfit Hector wore to the day of Devotion?

Anna: Mmmhmmm! Unique outfits our Heroes wear sell like hotcakes around here. But today, I figured out something. Can you see that mother down near the middle of that road?

Fjorm: Yes, what am I-? Is she wearing a cloak like mine?

Anna: Yep! Your style of clothing is very exotic to Askrian's, and it is quite costly to make, so only the really the rich can get them made.

Fjorm: I didn't know I was so famous…

Anna: You're plenty popular in town, a real celebrity! So, I was wondering, are there any outfits you could think up that you could wear, maybe traditional garb from Nifl, or seasonal outfits?

Fjorm: I don't think the traditions of my country should be used for profit…

Anna: Tell you what, I'll give you the weekend to think up some ideas you deem appropriate, and I'll come up with some more traditional costume ideas. Alrighty, see you later, Fjorm!

Fjorm: Oh no, what have I done?

 **B Support**

Anna: Hey there Fjorm!

Fjorm: Commander.

Anna: How'd you go coming up with outfit ideas? I have plenty.

Fjorm: Err, well… I could only think of one… How about you go first?

Anna: Hmm, alright then. Have a look at these sketches!

Fjorm: My, you're good! Your attention to detail is incredible!

Anna: Aww, thanks! So, this outfit is spring themed, a bit like what Sharena wore, but with more ice motifs. It really should be melting ice, but that would be difficult to pull off…

Fjorm: Ahh… spring is a different time for Niflians. We adore the Nifl bear during that time, instead of rabbits.

Anna: Hmm, ok then. Let's move onto summer!

Fjorm: That is a distinct lack of clothing!

Anna: Yeah, it's a swimsuit, for the beach! You do know what a swimsuit is, right?

Fjorm: Oh, no, I'm afraid I don't. the waters around Nifl are always deathly cold. If you're in there for longer than a minute, you become an ice cube.

Anna: Ehhhh… Ok, how about a dancer's costume?

Fjorm: I have two left feet… But it does look pretty!

Anna: Grrr… How about dressing up as a zombie?

Fjorm: I don't know if people would want to walk around with an eye hanging out…

Anna: What about winter garb?

Fjorm: Once again, where are the rest of the clothes?

Anna: A kimono?

Fjorm: Our new years occurs closer to the winter solstice.

Anna: Ok, out of ideas! What's yours?

Fjorm: Oh, it was this gown. It's icy blue, looking like falling snowflakes in a snow storm.

Anna: Wait… this looks like an idea Tazio had ages ago, based off a character from his world! The people hated it…

Fjorm: Oh dear… that was the only idea I could come up with, I'm afraid…

Anna: Ghaa, fine. I think we've run out of ideas. Maybe in a few months' time we'll think of something different…

Fjorm: I'm sorry Commander.

 **A Support**

Fjorm: Commander!

Anna: Hello again, Fjorm. What can I do for you?

Fjorm: I may have come up with an idea for your costume design!

Anna: Really? Lay it out for me, please.

Fjorm: Tada!

Anna: Why are you pointing at me?

Fjorm: I'll simply wear an Askrian Order outfit.

Anna: Ohhh! That is beautifully simple!

Fjorm: I've always admired your uniforms. And those wing braces you all wear. I would love to have a version of that to go into battle alongside you all!

Anna: Yeah, then we'd really fit in! Wait… This could be a Unity outfit! And why stop with you, we could give them to other Heroes of notable service, like Virion!

Fjorm: Virion? I don't think I've ever spoken to him… But I like the idea of being closer to all of you. You've all been so helpful and friendly to me since I arrived. You almost feel like a new family to me.

Anna: Awww, Fjorm! You'll always be welcome in the Order. We're so lucky to have you.

Fjorm: And we're lucky to have you, Commander! But now we have to think of a costume for you to wear.

Anna: Oh no, my costumes going to come later as a surprise!


	6. Dorcas and Bartre

**Dorcas and Bartre**

 **C Support**

Bartre: Dorcas? It is you, Dorcas!

Dorcas: Hmm? Wait… Bartre?

Bartre: Bwaahaa, course it's me! Say, you're lookin' strong as ever! Wanna go a few rounds?

Dorcas: …You have a moustache…

Bartre: Aww, yeah, this ol' thing? Grew it out over the years for Karla, she loved the thing!

Dorcas: Karla? Who's…?

Bartre: Stop your mumbling, and let's tussle! Round, ehh… 200, or something? Lost count a few years back, hahaa!

Dorcas: A few years… Ahh… You're from the future.

Bartre: I'm from the wha?

Dorcas: The rules of this realm are… peculiar. It looks like you're from the future, as the Bartre I know is clean shaven, and has only fought me about 58 times. And I have no idea who Karla is…

Bartre: Ooooff… My poor head… Can't we just punch each other now, instead of thinking?

 **B Support**

Bartre: Ooh, I get it now. So you knew me when I was a lesser warrior, eh?

Dorcas: … Yes.

Bartre: Bwwaahaaa! That's so funny! I thought I'd finally caught up to you! I gotta admit, it was odd how young you looked when I saw you again, while I've…

Dorcas: You've… grown.

Bartre: It's an even more fearsome and strong warrior, don'tcha think? Look at 'em! Haaaah!

Dorcas: … Sure.

Bartre: Oh, so you're from the past right? You can tell past me about everything we're gonna do! You can tell him about Karla, and Fir, oh, and tell him to take that deal with the weights, it's a steal, now that I really think hard about it.

Dorcas: I'm not sure that is how it works.

Bartre: Sure it will! Oh, and make sure… err…

Dorcas: Yes…?

Bartre: Tell old me to… make more time for his new family…

Dorcas: Hmmm?!

Bartre: Don't give me that startled look! I had a family, sure, but I… I was still a big, burly, dumb warrior. I guess that's why Fir went her own way…

Dorcas: Bartre?

 **A Support**

Dorcas: Bartre, there you are.

Bartre: Oh, hey Dorcas. You don't come lookin' for people often.

Dorcas: No. I wanted to talk.

Bartre: You do that even less, bwahaa! Heh… What's on your mind, old friend?

Dorcas: Your family.

Bartre: Ahhh…

Dorcas: You've changed significantly from the Bartre I know. You're… wiser. In some ways. More humble. You're a family man, now.

Bartre: Yep. Dad Bartre, that's me!

Dorcas: So, because of that, when I return home, I won't tell past you anything.

Bartre: Whaa?! Why not?

Dorcas: Then you might not turn out the same way. And I don't want that to happen.

Bartre: … Oh…

Dorcas: Because as you are now, I can't think of a better friend.

Bartre: Haahaaa! I can say the same to you, buddy! How about a friendly tussle the- wait… As I am now? What about back then?!


	7. Ephraim and Chrom

**Ephraim and Chrom**

 **C Support**

Chrom: Ah, hello there, Prince Ephraim.

Ephraim: Prince Chrom! How are you today. And, just call me Ephraim, please.

Chrom: Well, all right then, Ephraim. Just call me Chrom. And I'm as well as I can be, I suppose, about to head into this gauntlet thing. It's quite a novel concept, isn't it?

Ephraim: Having Heroes from all sorts of realms fight and then be rewarded by the crowd? It's a popularity contest I can enjoy!

Chrom: I guess when you boil all the way down to the core, it is a popularity contest, yes. Hmm, I'll have to be a bit more careful when heading out there, then. I can't disgrace my homeland if I end up breaking a wall, or looking a fool in front of all of Askr…

Ephraim: I doubt the crowd would be to upset if they saw you break things easily. It might make you more popular, showing your raw strength! It could net you more of those flags.

Chrom: Maybe… But I'm up against Prince Alfonse. I don't want to embarrass him in front of his people.

Ephraim: Don't pull your swings! He'll be giving his all against you, so you should respect the warrior he is by giving it your all as well! I'm sure that, even if he does lose to you, it would be a fine learning experience. Failure is as great a teacher as success.

Chrom: You're a wise fighter, Ephraim. I hope your fight against Prince Leo goes well.

Ephraim: Thank you, but I'm more worried for my sister. I hope she'll be alright without me in her bout…

Chrom: I'm sure she's just as capable a fighter as you are, Prince Ephraim. Maybe some time away from you would also be a good motivator?

Ephraim: I pray you're correct… Well, it looks like it's all about to start. See you on the other side?

Chrom: I hope so!

 **B Support**

Ephraim: Chrom! You've succeeded! And what an amazing last match!

Chrom: Thank you, Ephraim, though, I feel I may have been a bit too much for Prince Alfonse…

Ephraim: Yes, you absolutely demolished his defences. The crowd was blown away by your power!

Chrom: Oh, gods, I hope I haven't defeated the poor young man?

Ephraim: No, no. I saw him. It wasn't loathing in his eyes I saw as he walked away. It was steely determination. I'm sure that if he enters another one of these gauntlets, he'll perform much better. I'm sure of it.

Chrom: If you say so… I take it you won against Prince Leo then?

Ephraim: I indeed did. It was a tough series of skirmishes, but it was a fight I couldn't lose. I had his number the first time I saw him.

Chrom: Be careful, Prince Ephraim. You're starting to come off as arrogant.

Ephraim: Is it arrogance if it's truth? But you're right, I should be more considerate of my opponent. He was a worthy foe.

Chrom: Have you heard how the Princess bracket went?

Ephraim: No, but I'm sure the results will be posted… ah, here they are! Excellent, Erika has come out victorious!

Chrom: Oh, and Lucina defeated Princess Sharena. Well done to her.

Ephraim: That's right, you're related to Princess Lucina, aren't you?

Chrom: She's my daughter, from the future.

Ephraim: Oh… I'm sure that's quite a story?

Chrom: A long one, I'm afraid. I'd be happy to tell you, after the gauntlet?

Ephraim: Certainly! Ahhh…

Chrom: Ahh, yes…

Ephraim: We have to fight each other next.

Chrom: Yes… And to think we were getting along so well just now.

Ephraim: That doesn't have to change. Sparring with a friend is the best kind of sparring, isn't it?

Chrom: Your quite right! But I'm still going to take this whole thing seriously.

Ephraim: I'd be insulted if you didn't! Well, shall we head in?

Chrom: Absolutely.

 **A Support**

Ephraim: Damn! I was too lazy… She seemed so similar to her father, and yet…

Chrom: Ephraim!

Ephraim: Chrom. I take it you saw the final fight?

Chrom: Indeed, I did. I'm sorry to see you lose.

Ephraim: Ahh, it was still a good fight. And I walked away all the smarter for it, didn't I? Lances don't always beat swords, eh?

Chrom: No, there's always an exception to the rule, isn't there? You still fought valiantly.

Ephraim: Thank you, Prince Chrom. But truth be told… I had a far better experience against you, in the previous round.

Chrom: Did you now?

Ephraim: Yes. I was constantly trying to make sure you didn't get the upper hand, all while making sure I pushed you back just enough to keep you on your toes. All the while, I felt like I was evenly matched with you.

Chrom: I have to say the same of you, Ephraim. Each blow I landed you could parry, and each strike you launched at me, I could almost see coming. Almost.

Ephraim: And yet, I was just able to get the upper hand. It was well worth the effort. I don't think I heard the stadium roaring that loudly for any of the other matches.

Chrom: No, it was quite deafening. But, it was a welcome deafening, you know? Made all the struggle worthwhile.

Ephraim: Indeed. Perhaps we should go congratulate your daughter, and see to my sister now? She is an exemplary fighter, by the way! Did you teach her that jumping spinning attack?

Chrom: Apparently!


	8. Fjorm and Gunnthra

**Fjorm and Gunnthrá**

 **C Support**

Gunnthrá: Ahh, hello there! You must be the Fjorm of this world.

Fjorm: Yes. I am.

Gunnthrá: It is a true pleasure to speak to you, my dear sister. Would you like to find a nice fire to sit and read next to?

Fjorm: … No…

Gunnthrá: Oh, that is a shame. The Fjorm I remember loved sitting beside me for a tale. Maybe one about Durinn and his adventures? Is that one of your favourites?

Fjorm: It was… I'm sorry, but I have other places to be right now. Please excuse me…

Gunnthrá: Oh… of course… Maybe we can talk again sometime, my dear?

Fjorm: Mm…

 **B Support**

Gunnthrá: My, aren't you a gorgeous bird? Cooo, cooo…

Feh: Hoot! Hoot!

Gunnthrá: Oh, hello there Fjorm. I imagine you've met the Order's fine feathered friend already?

Fjorm: Yes…

Gunnthrá: Isn't she gorgeous? And so fluffy? I know you adore birds. How does she compare to others?

Fjorm: She's… fine. Her down is very… fluffy…

Gunnthrá: Oh, it is. I think the top of her head is the softest. Would you be able to confirm that for me?

Fjorm: Nhhhgg… Ok! Oh, my, it is so fluffy! Even more than the koddi bird of home, despite being so much smaller… Why would this bird develop more feathers? Is it for travel? Protection against predators?

Gunnthrá: Heehee, this brings back memories. Isn't this fun, Fjorm?

Fjorm: … I'd prefer doing this with my actual sister…

Gunnthrá: I- I'm sorry?

Fjorm: Yes. Despite looking like, sounding like, and acting exactly like my sister, you are not her. Why? Because you weren't cut down in front of me. You didn't give your life up for us. You aren't my sister.

Gunnthrá: … Oh… I suppose I'm not, am I?

Fjorm: So please… stop trying to connect with me? All you're doing is tearing at my wounds…

Gunnthrá: If you insist…

 **A Support**

Fjorm: Gunnthrá!

Gunnthrá: Hmmm? Princess Fjorm, what is it?

Fjorm: I'm sorry!

Gunnthrá: Oh! I wasn't expecting a hug, Princess Fjorm! What changed your mind?

Fjorm: I talked to Tazio. He showed me how closed off I was becoming. And reminded me of what an amazing chance it is, to be able to talk to you again…

Gunnthrá: It is amazing, isn't it? I have longed for the time to hug my dearest little sister again. Just like we used to.

Fjorm: Same here, big sister… Do you want to head over to the common-room? There are plenty of comfortable chairs and lounges where we could… read again.

Gunnthrá: Yes, but before we go… Would you like to accompany me to the grave site? I think… I think it would be nice to pay my respects to mother… And the me of this world.

Fjorm: That would be nice to do, yes. I'll lead the way. Here, take my hand.

Gunnthrá: Of course, my dear Fjorm.


	9. Gunnthra and Anna

**Gunnthrá and Anna**

 **C Support**

Gunnthrá: Good morning, Commander Anna.

Anna: Oh, hi Gunnthrá. But I'm afraid it's the middle of the day, not morning.

Gunnthrá: Oh no, I overslept again… I hope I haven't missed anything important?

Anna: Well, we did have a meeting regarding the Muspell forces, but I've got it all here on this paper. You can have a read if you want.

Gunnthrá: Oh yes, thank you! Mmm, very well written, did you draw this up?

Anna: Yep! As Commander, I have to chair meetings, and make the notes up later off of the minutes. It's a skill I've developed.

Gunnthrá: You truly enjoy being Commander, don't you? You seem well suited to the roll.

Anna: I guess I'm doing the job well then! To be honest, I sort of fell into the job.

Gunnthrá: It wasn't your ambition to become a leader?

Anna: Oh no, my dreams of the future when I left home were vastly different!

Gunnthrá: Askr isn't your home?

Anna: No, I grew up in a different world, and came here. Oh, shoot, I've got a meeting with the King, we'll talk later, ok?

Gunnthrá: I look forward to it, Commander.

 **B Support**

Gunnthrá: Commander Anna.

Anna: Hey Gunnthrá. Had a good nap, I see.

Gunnthrá: Yes, it was lovely, thank you. I was wondering if we could converse?

Anna: Sure, about what?

Gunnthrá: I was hoping to know about your actual home?

Anna: Oh, that's easy. I come from Archaneia, technically, but I suppose my real home was always the Outrealms. My parents raised us there, between worlds, and being the oldest sister, I got to head out on my own to explore and wound up here.

Gunnthrá: You're the oldest sibling of your family as well? How many sisters do you have?

Anna: Hmm, lemmie count… 20… 86… and there's that one, making it 207… There's a lot, let's say that.

Gunnthrá: Being the oldest sister for that many siblings must be challenging!

Anna: Oh, I'm only the oldest by about a minute and a half, so we're all kind of equal as sisters. Some of the younger Anna's look up to me, sure, but I'm not higher up the pecking order, really.

Gunnthrá: So, you don't act as a guide for your siblings?

Anna: Nope, they know what they want to do in their lives. Who am I to tell them what to do?

Gunnthrá: That is understandable. Well, I should excuse myself, I believe it's dinner time.

Anna: Ok, later!

 **A Support**

Anna: There you are, Gunnthrá.

Gunnthrá: Hello Commander. To what do I owe this pleasure?

Anna: I just want to clarify something. Even if I'm not nurturing my actual siblings, I kind of am a big sister here, in the Order.

Gunnthrá: Oh, I can see that.

Anna: I suppose I became Commander here because my superior saw how, despite how little I did it with my actual sisters, I still acted like a leader for a lot of people and Heroes.

Gunnthrá: You do have that sort of charm to you. I just hope you don't neglect your actual family. I'm sure they'd still love to speak with you, considering how successful you are.

Anna: Yeah, I guess a family meet up would be nice. Where we don't discuss our profit margins or big sellers…

Gunnthrá: I'm glad you all have something to discuss.

Anna: Hey now, don't you forget to talk to people around here besides your family too! I'm sure a lot of our Heroes would enjoy talking to another big sister. You've got a calming presence, you know.

Gunnthrá: Very well then, I will do just that. After I have another nap, of course…

Anna: Same old Gunnthrá…


	10. Hector and Reinhardt

**Hector and Reinhardt**

 **C Support**

Hector: Hmm? Wait, I know you. Your name was Reinhardt, correct?

Reinhardt: Indeed it was. Thank you for remembering. And yours was Hector?

Hector: Yep! I saw you in the Arena! My, what a show you put on for the crowd! Lightning here, thunder there, you wiped out almost all of the challengers who came your way! It was pretty impressive.

Reinhardt: I thank you for the kind words. I've always strived to better my magical arts till I reach the absolute peak of power. It would seem I am nearing that goal in this world.

Hector: Haha! Yeah, your magic is pretty deadly, but you haven't come up against me and Armads. I think you'd find me a tougher opponent than most.

Reinhardt: Hmm, is that so? I hope you won't find me too arrogant in saying that I find your victory against me very unlikely.

Hector: Huh? What makes you say that?

Reinhardt: It's quite simple, really. You are a man clad in heavy armour, whilst I am borne across the battlefield on horse. Not only that, but my magic, while it slows my reflexes, strikes twice in quick succession, rendering even the hardiest warriors but ash. A man like you, wielding the heavy axe of a berserker, would, unfortunately, fall to my overwhelming power in moments.

Hector: Grrr… If you want my opinion, I think you're doing a whole lot of thinking instead of doing. How about we settle this in the arena? Man to man? See if your theory holds up under first contact, eh?

Reinhardt: As amusing as it would be to clash against you, I have other duties to attend to for the Order at present. Perhaps another day?

Hector: Wha-? G-get back here! Nothing's more important than a fight, especially one against me!

 **B Support**

Hector: Reinhardt!

Reinhardt: Ah, Hector, good day. I'm having a cup of coffee, currently, would you care to join me?

Hector: No, arena, now!

Reinhardt: There's no need to slam the table… *sigh* I see you won't be persuaded otherwise… If you could let me finish my beverage.

Hector: Come on, pony boy, I'm itching to settle this! And everyone else is ready for this as well!

Reinhardt: 'Pony boy?' Unless I'm not mistaken, one of your closest friends rides a horse? And what do you mean by 'Everyone else'?

Hector: Half of Askr has come to see this fight! We're legends in the arena, so who wouldn't want to miss out on this one?

Reinhardt: Legends, you say? Hmmm, well, can't disappoint my fans now, can I? yours, on the other hand…

Hector: Ok, now you're being arrogant! Hope you're ready to eat your words!

 **A Support**

Reinhardt: I still cannot quite believe it. I lost?

Hector: Hahaa! Told you you'd be eating your words! How do they taste?

Reinhardt: Like salty tears, to be honest. And I was so sure I would obliterate you from that range… you must tell me; how do you control your axe at such a range? Is it some sort of magical incantation? Or is it a power relegated to that weapon itself?

Hector: Sorry, Rein, trade secret! Can't let my rival know my tricks.

Reinhardt: Your rival, you say?

Hector: What are you, deaf? Of course you're my rival! Your first attack was so powerful, I almost couldn't stand it! All that energy passing over me, down my body. I'm sure some of my hair is still singed, even after the healers stepped in.

Reinhardt: I did warn you that your armour would help my magic; it's attracted to metallic objects.

Hector: Is it now? Ha! Well, I hope the next time we step into the ring, you give me more of a challenge! I want to get stronger and even tougher after every time I face you.

Reinhardt: I feel the same way, my friend. You are a mountain I am to scale, if I am to uncover all the secrets magic holds.

Hector: You know you don't have to always use magic, right? Even I mix it up from time to time, trying lances and swords back home.

Reinhardt: Oh, fear not. I am quite proficient in the usage of swords as well, however, magic, to me, is everything. Much as your Armads is to you.

Hector: In combat.

Reinhardt: But of course. Well, I feel rested up. Shall we go another bout?

Hector: I thought you'd never ask!


	11. Karel and Valter

**Karel and Valter**

 **C Support**

Valter: Kekeke!

Karel: You there. Mad dog!

Valter: What?! Yaa!

Karel: Haah! You must be faster than that to hurt me, cur.

Valter: Heeeh… I wasn't aiming to harm… A meal must be fattened up and cooked in succulent juices before even being considered food…

Karel: Haaa! I am food to you? You are food to my blade, and thus, me! Die!

Valter: Urk! Heh… You feed your blade? How pointless. Why not revel in your hunt for yourself?

Karel: My path isn't one of pleasure! Now, yield!

Valter: Ghaaa! Never. As much fun as this smashing of utensils has been, I must take my leave… I will find you again. And you will taste delectable!

Karel: Not unless I find you first and whet my thirsty blade!

 **B Support**

Valter: Found you! Kehehe!

Karel: A sneak attack?! You can't fight worth a damn, so you must resort to dirty tactics, is that it?

Valter: My lust doesn't care for my tactics, so long as I sate it. Now come, I hunger!

Karel: You are as mad as a cut snake! Yes, this is what my blade yearned for! Grrraaa!

Valter: Hiyaaa! Before I take enact my pleasure on you, I must ask what you were doing, skulking out here?

Karel: Finding strong fighters for my blade to drink from. Huurrrr!

Valter: You seek greater sized prey as well, eh? I can see why you chose to attack me then! Heh, heh, hehhh!

Karel: You were not a worthy adversary when I first heard of you. You were merely an obstacle, in my way! Kyaaa!

Valter: So I am no longer an obstacle, but a challenge? You interest me, Demon Sword… Halt! I propose a bargain.

Karel: A bargain? You are in no state to reason with me, seaweed man…

Valter: Halt your vile tongue, and listen! I propose that we work together. I wish to feast on fat, blood-filled food, while you wish to feed your blade. As such, why don't we work together, and find each other prey?

Karel: …You are smarter than your appearance informs me…

Valter: You can stop insulting me now, we are not fighting…

 **A Support**

Valter: Demon Sword.

Karel: Dark Moonstone.

Valter: So…

Karel: Yes…

Valter: Damn that Tazio!

Karel: And this infernal place… What kind of hell has its soldiers return from death?!

Valter: I am… I feel… Ill… My mouth is… Dry…

Karel: My blade arm is limp… The sword doesn't call to me…

Valter: *Sigh*

Karel: *Sigh*

Valter: Shall we resume?

Karel: Of course! Die, wretched vagrant!


	12. M Grima and F Grima

**M!Grima and F!Grima**

 **C Support**

Female Grima: I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the Fell Dragon, Grima! Bow before me, lowly Heroes!

Male Grima: You are no Grima! You are but a pretender, floating like some fool bird!

F!Grima: … Who are you?

M!Grima: I am Grima! Born upon a rancid wind, blood of holy being and fetid man betwixt my veins!

F!Grima: Ahh… I like that, I shall steal it…

M!Grima: You cannot, you fool creature! I said it first.

F!Grima: And who would corroborate this discussion? I am a Legendary Hero, and hold more sway in this world. What kind of 'Hero' are you, 'Grima'?

M!Grima: You vex me for the last time, woman! Come, we shall fight to the death, to determine the true Grima!

F!Grima: Now this shall be entertaining…

 **B Support**

M!Grima: Stop floating, and walk, you damned fool!

F!Grima: You screech like a wounded child. Is my power of levitation bothering you?

M!Grima: It bothers me like a fly; incessant and annoying, yet easy to swat away if I so desired…

F!Grima: You speak boldly, but how do your actions compare? Come, we are in a clearing! Summon your true form, and give me all you have!

M!Grima: Fine then, suffer the wrath of Grima! *Garroooowwww!*

F!Grima: *Skkkrreeeeekkkkk!*

M!Grima: …

F!Grima: …

M!Grima: Those are the other manaketes…

F!Grima: They are… cheering… and… jumping?

M!Grima: They are not afraid of us. Do they worship us instead? As the gods we rightfully are?

F!Grima: They are not bowing, nor are they reverent… They seem to be viewing our fight as… entertainment…

M!Grima: We are not cocks to be watched fight to the death! We are Fell Dragons!

F!Grima: Perhaps they seek to find ways to control the other Heroes of this world with fear? They are far superior to them in every way…

M!Grima: Wait… is that Tazio coming up to them? Hahaa! Yes, those dragons shall see our might, and tear the lowly mortal to pieces, discovering their place at our sides, as a new pantheon of Gods!

F!Grima: Heh… You wish to share the summit?

M!Grima: Hush! The summoner is nearly upon them! Yes, they have seen him. They race to him!

F!Grima: What a vicious attack! I would have personally gone for the throat or groin, however, that is me…

M!Grima: Yes! Yes, slaughter the fool, show him the might of dragons, my kin! … Wait…

F!Grima: Is that…? Laughter, I hear?

M!Grima: They are… Tickling him…

F!Grima: And the summoner is taking it… And look, more Heroes come. They are embraced by the dragons as well!

M!Grima: They are a part of their army… Welcomed as fellow warriors, and companions… Where are you going, we are not finished!

F!Grima: We certainly are.

 **A Support**

F!Grima: You. Other Grima.

M!Grima: Ahh. The lesser Grima. Well met.

F!Grima: I am not here to trade barbs, worm. I am here to discuss… Our situation.

M!Grima: Your thoughts aren't clear. Explain, now.

F!Grima: We were summoned here. We fight at the behest of that summoner, Tazio. Here we are known as 'Heroes', however, in our world, we are the heralds of humanities utter destruction.

M!Grima: Yes, the cosmic hilarity of it all; one world has us killing humans, and another has us saving them.

F!Grima: I shall assume you despise humanity for the same reasons as me…

M!Grima: They are foolish, forgetful, wasteful, arrogant, needy and self-centred as a whole species?

F!Grima: You forgot that they're disgustingly repulsive.

M!Grima: Oh, that was assumed.

F!Grima: Either way… Now that we are fighting for those wretches… My anger towards them… abates…

M!Grima: Grrr….

F!Grima: You don't feel this also?

M!Grima: I do… Seeing the humans accept those manaketes… Take us in, despite the suspicions from other Heroes of our world… And despite the swath of space the other Heroes give us, we are not… unapproachable. That Tazio is making an effort to talk with me daily…

F!Grima: The summoner is doing the same to me as well… Should we… reassess our position on… the blight of humanity?

M!Grima: You are welcome to it. It won't change the fact of the mater that we are different in our own worlds…

F!Grima: But… are we not different in this world? Is this change limited to here?

M!Grima: … Leave me now. I wish to think… Please…

F!Grima: As you were, Grima…


	13. Odin and L'Arachel

**Odin and L'Arachel**

 **C Support**

Odin: Haaa! Nebulous Shadow Strike! Then… Malignant Force of the Seven Eternals! No… No! It isn't enough! I-must-unleash-my TRUE POWER! UNHOLY TRINITY! UNBIND MY SOUL! YAAAA!

L'Arachel: What in the blazes is this racket?! Who, pray tell, are you, and why are you yelling at such an obscene volume to no one?

Odin: Ghaaa! Ahh… Ahem! I am Odin Dark, Twilight Traveller and master of Eldritch powers! And I was, er, practising, is all.

L'Arachel: Practising what, precisely? And for heavens sake, cover up! Your… midriff… is distracting…

Odin: Oh, ah, this is all I have to wear… How about I drape my cape like this?

L'Arachel: It shall do. Now, what were you doing, exactly? For all I could see was a grown man yelling imaginary words at imaginary things, whilst dancing like a lunatic.

Odin: Your words wound me, fair maiden of light! I was not 'dancing', I was contorting my body to ensure the most energy could be unleashed from my form at the critical moment in a battle of fate!

L'Arachel: A battle against… phantoms?

Odin: Erm… yes…

L'Arachel: Haahahaaahhaaaa! Oh my word, you are a delight to listen to, Odin Dark! However, I must ask you to stop your tomfoolery when I have important business to attend to. I have my legend to empower, after all, and having a clown shouting and bellowing 'dark' this and 'power' that will only distract the people! You wouldn't want to do that to me, now would you?

Odin: Ahh, who are you, exactly? You didn't introduce yourself, you just started yelling.

L'Arachel: Oh, your nerve! I am L'Arachel, the beautiful princess of peerless beauty!

Odin: Beautiful princess… isn't that a tad derivative?

L'Arachel: What?! I cannot stand this rudeness any longer! Good day, Mr Dark!

 **B Support**

Odin: Ahh! There you are, Lady L'Arachel! My keen ethereal senses allowed me to find you once more, so I could speak with you of grave maters!

L'Arachel: Ghaa, you again? And you bare your naked… firm chest at me again, you uncultured barbarian! Cover yourself this instant!

Odin: Ahh, I apologise! I shall correct this immediately… And a little twist there… Done! You can remove your hand from your face now!

L'Arachel: Your lack of clothing is… troubling… What would your mother think if she saw you so?

Odin: 'Wear a warmer shirt, you'll catch a chill!'

L'Arachel: That was oddly specific…

Odin: Uhh… I return to the mission I ventured forth to complete! I sought you out, Princess L'Arachel, as I fear I have left a poor impression upon you after our first meeting!

L'Arachel: A disastrous impression, I'm afraid. You left me angered, befuddled and concerned for my purity of soul!

Odin: Err, indeed… However, our last exchange together had me question your title; 'Princess L'Arachel, the beautiful princess of peerless beauty'?

L'Arachel: 'Derivative' were the vile words escaping your odious lips, yes.

Odin: I meant to say, as I contemplated your title, was that I could craft a far more dazzling moniker for you to bare, that told more of your character in it's utterance. What say you to this idea?

L'Arachel: You wish to grant me a new title? Nothing as gauche as 'Dark' or 'Twilight Traveller' I pray?

Odin: They are but a few of _my_ brandings, but I would create one that captured the holy might and exemplary prowess of yourself. It's… kind of my thing, you see?

L'Arachel: Hmmm… From your bravado, I must assume you already have some honorifics in mind already?

Odin: I shall bequeath one for now, if you so wish?

L'Arachel: Well… alright then, however, this is only for a grace period! And only if I like the title! I shan't hold my breath, however, with it coming from a mage steeped in dark arts…

Odin: Feat your ears upon; 'Princess L'Arachel, the majestic beauty of peerless radiance'!

L'Arachel: Oh… Oh my…

Odin: That was the best I could conceive; however, I have scores more that are more… exotic sounding.

L'Arachel: No, no, this one is quite alright. I shall take your leave for the time being, Odin Dark. Thank you.

Odin: Ahh! Well, that went much better this time.

 **A Support**

L'Arachel: Odin Dark! I have need of your assistance!

Odin: Well, if it isn't the princess of majestic beauty and peerless radiance!

L'Arachel: Indeed, and never forget it! Actually, that is why I have come to seek you out this time. I wish for you to teach me more ways to be noticed and remembered for all eternity! My mission against the darkness requires supporters.

Odin: Mission against the darkness? I pray you leave me a sliver so I can call forth my powers from?

L'Arachel: I'll see what I can arrange. Now, your methods of inducing fame?

Odin: Oooh, this will lots of fun! Ok, so, you're a holy warrior, right? So, we should name your battle against the darkness, so scholars have something to call whatever chapter you're in.

L'Arachel: Chapter? My deeds would fill rows of tomes, good sir!

Odin: Ah, right you ah. But, we still need a title for your conquest! How about… 'Into the Heart of Darkness'?

L'Arachel: No, too moody… What about… 'Crusade of Gorgeous Light'?

Odin: Aww, so cool! Ok, now, we need you to stand out in battle a bit more as well.

L'Arachel: But I'm already a radiant beauty on the battlefield.

Odin: History will say that, yes, but we need you to do something more to stand out from all the other 'beautiful holy warriors' out there. You need a war cry, or a catch-phrase!

L'Arachel: This is more work than I had anticipated… Fine then, what would you deem an appropriate battle cry?

Odin: How about, 'My Light vanquishes you!'. Oh, no, what about, 'Begone, darkness!'.

L'Arachel: How about we bring the focus back onto me, hmmm? Why not, 'Witness my beauty!', or 'Behold, my Holy powers!'.

Odin: Hehe, this is so much more fun with someone else.

L'Arachel: Yes, yes it is, Odin Dark.


	14. Raigh and Delthea

**Raigh and Delthea**

 **C Support**

Delthea: Zzzzzzzz…

Raigh: Hmmm? What in the…? Hey!

Delthea: Huh! Mmmm… Who'se wakin' me up?

Raigh: I am! Move, you're right in front of the fire place! The fire place I like to read in front of.

Delthea: What? But I was here first! Come on, have a lil heart, kid! I was nice and snug and warm…

Raigh: Firstly, I'm not a kid, and secondly, I don't care. I have important literature regarding the different dark magic's of other worlds to read up on. This fire place will help me get through them.

Delthea: The fire keeps you up while you read? That is, like, the complete opposite of me.

Raigh: Well, how do you read up on the magic you use? You are a mage, after all?

Delthea: Oh, I pick up a tome and sort of… get it? I'm pretty great with magic. Some people call me a prodigy! How cool is that?

Raigh: Hmph… Sounds like the gods granted mastery to a lazy girl to me.

Delthea: Rude! I'm not lazy! And besides, I have to still learn the magic, it just is easier for me. I bet I could read all those books and teach you faster than the books could.

Raigh: That sounds like a challenge… Alright then, read them, and then you can teach me, magical prodigy.

Delthea: Ha! I get to be a teacher! Oh, what's your name, student?

Raigh: Well, if you must know… It's Raigh.

 **B Support**

Delthea: Ohhhh, that makes sense!

Raigh: You must nearly be finished, right?

Delthea: I would have been finished earlier if you hadn't kept asking 'Are you finished yet?'

Raigh: I wouldn't have kept asking if you weren't so slow…

Delthea: Are you ever not rude?

Raigh: Are you ever not annoyingly loud?

Delthea: Hmmph… Ok, I think I'm done. Let's get this over with, so I can shut you up.

Raigh: Finally!

Delthea: Well, the first thing I found out is certain worlds have different magical principles. Some world has elements like anima, darkness, fire, etcetera, while some world's are able to group magic under one or two massive banners, like the Birthright world. This world seems to follow principles similar to the elements rules, but also kind of groups lots of elements under certain conditions? Like, light and lightning based magic's are considered 'blue' elements. Whatever that means…

Raigh: I was wondering how my magical attacks had now become more effective against only certain types of units. I assume Tazio knows how this all works.

Delthea: Well, looking at one of the diagrams, if he knows rock-paper-scissors, he should be able to get it.

Raigh: It's that simplistic?

Delthea: Pretty much. You know how the weapon triangle exists? It's kind of like that.

Raigh: Interesting! Very interesting… Now, if I were to go into another world, would my powers change to that of the said world?

Delthea: Well, you came here and your magical power changed to match here, so yeah, it would.

Raigh: Excellent! Which world has the most potent dark magics? Did you discover that?

Delthea: Uhhh… No… Why do you want to learn so much about dark magic, anyway?

Raigh: It's a powerful magic! It will help me protect… important things.

Delthea: Important things? Ooohh, like jewels, or old relics or something like that?

Raigh: What, no, nothing so trivial. I wish to protect my… family…

Delthea: Your family, huh? Yeah, I guess I could get behind that… I kinda sorta look after my big brother with my magic. He's hopeless at it, hehee!

Raigh: You have a brother as well?

Delthea: Yeah, he isn't here yet. He actually reminds me of you, a little bit. Rough on the edges, and a little hard to get along with, ughhh…

Raigh: You… you shouldn't speak ill of your brother…

Delthea: Awww, he's fine with it, he- hey, where're you going?

 **A Support**

Delthea: There you are!

Raigh: I don't want to talk to you…

Delthea: My, aren't you gloomy! Gloomier than usual… Ok, spill it. What's your deal?

Raigh: Well… I simply miss my brother, Lugh. We're twins, and he… he is a light in my life, I suppose you could say. He's the nicest, most amazing brother I could ask for…

Delthea: So that's why you're working so hard to learn dark magic?

Raigh: He isn't the sole reason, but… he is a driving force, yes.

Delthea: You know, I miss my brother as well. I know I like to talk down about him, but isn't that what siblings are supposed to do? If I didn't care about him, I wouldn't talk about him at all!

Raigh: Your face does light up more when you talk about him. It's almost cute…

Delthea: Ah! Raigh! Are you calling me cute? Am I… your type?

Raigh: W-what? Whatever are you talking about? A type? How absurd, I have no time for romance with world-destroying magic to learn…

Delthea: Haha! Yeah, sure. Well, unfortunately, you're not my type, I prefer brave, heroic men, myself!

Raigh: Rude!

Delthea: Oh, look, a smile! I didn't think I'd see one on you.

Raigh: Well, today seems to be a day of surprises… Shall we go back and learn more about dark magic?

Delthea: Fine… But I get to sit in front of the fire this time!


	15. Sharena and Anna

**Sharena and Anna**

 **C Support**

Sharena: Hey, Anna!

Anna: Sharena? What can I do for you?

Sharena: I want to learn how to fight like you!

Anna: How to fight like me? I'm not sure I can quite do that…

Sharena: Please please please? I'll do anything to be as great a fighter as you!

Anna: Well… ok then, but you're going to have to start training with an axe. And they are not easy weapons to use.

Sharena: Ah, it can't be that hard! When do we start?

Anna: Tomorrow morning. Meet me outside at the testing area.

Sharena: Alright, I can't wait! Thanks Anna!

Anna: Hmm, I wonder what's got her all excited…

 **B Support**

Sharena: Ok, I'm here! How do we start?

Anna: Grab that iron axe, and get a feel for its weight.

Sharena: Alrighty! Oof, this is kind of heavy… Haaa! And yaa!

Anna: Alright, now have a go attacking those test dummys.

Sharena: Got it! Take this, and that and - oops!

Anna: Woah, are you ok, Sharena?

Sharena: I'm ok, that window though… I guess I didn't have that good a hold on the axe…

Anna: The head of the weapon is really the centrepiece of all your techniques, unlike a lance or sword, where all of the weapon kind of matters. But that's ok, you're used to your lance is all.

Sharena: Oh, ok. Maybe I can try again?

Anna: Of course, but can I ask why you want to learn using an axe?

Sharena: Well… the last time we went on patrol, Alfonse kept stepping in to make sure I didn't have to fight. I feel like he doesn't think my lance skills are good enough… So, why not learn how to use an axe instead?

Anna: Oh, ok. Well, it's good to see you open to change things up, but I don't think Alfonse thinks your lance skills are bad. He might just be protective of his little sister.

Sharena: Yeah, maybe, but I'm a Hero too! I've held my own against Grand Heroes and those team-up battles in the past. Why can't he see how good I've gotten now?

Anna: I'm sure he thinks you're fine. How about we talk about this some more later, and get back to training?

Sharena: Ok, train away, teach!

 **A Support**

Sharena: Haaah! Humph!

Anna: There you go, lean into the attack! Focus on the head of the axe!

Sharena: And off with your head!

Anna: ~whistle~ That was a clean cut. You've improved a lot, Sharena.

Sharena: It helps when you have such a good teacher.

Anna: Thanks! By the way, I had a chat with Alfonse…

Sharena: Oh no, you did not…

Anna: And, he thinks he's been a bit unreasonable to you lately. He seemed quite impressed when I told him you were training with an axe. He thought it was because you'd gotten so good with a lance you decided to make a change.

Sharena: He really said that?

Anna: Really. You can ask him later, if you'd like. The point being, don't worry so much about Alfonse. Worry about yourself, try and improve yourself for yourself. Fight because you want to, not because you want to show up your brother.

Sharena: Hehe, alright then!

Anna: You'd better, because that's an order, got that soldier?

Sharena: Aye aye, Commander! Will we get back to practising?

Anna: You still want to fight with an axe?

Sharena: Yeah! Then Tazio will call me out to battle a bit more too!


	16. Sharena and Fjorm

**Sharena and Fjorm**

 **C Support**

Sharena: Yaa! Hiyaa!

Fjorm: Ah, hello there Princess Sharena. Training, I see.

Sharena: Hey there Fjorm! Yep, I have to stay in top form. We've got lots of great Heroes using lances these days, I have to get just as good!

Fjorm: Oh, feeling competitive, are we?

Sharena: Maybe a lil bit… Wanna go a round? I might surprise you!

Fjorm: Well, alright then. Just know, I won't hold back!

Sharena: I wouldn't want it any other way! Yaa!

Fjorm: Hiyaa!

Sharena: ~pant~

Fjorm: ~pant~

Sharena: That was a fight! You're so good with that thing, Fjorm! It's really amazing, how it flies back to you… and look how high you can jump with it's help!

Fjorm: Yes, Leiptr is truly one of a kind. I am blessed to have received it's power. Your lance isn't a push-over either. I could feel my strength being sapped every time I hit it, and you capitalised on that weakness every single time!

Sharena: Aww, thanks! Fensalir was worth the wait! You should have seen Tazio's smile when I was granted use of it.

Fjorm: I'm sure it couldn't have been as big as the smile you had on that day, Princess Sharena.

Sharena: Hey, call me Sharena, enough of this 'Princess' nonsense! Well, I'm done for today. How about we do this again sometime, Fjorm?

Fjorm: I would love to do that Prince- oh, I mean, Sharena.

 **B Support**

Sharena: Haa!

Fjorm: Yeeeaaa!

Sharena: Woo, that was another great fight! How do you do those sick flips, Fjorm?

Fjorm: 'Sick flips'?

Sharena: Oh, it's what Tazio calls them. But, how do you do them? Is there some way I could do it too?

Fjorm: Well, unfortunately, I learnt the technique from my mentor, Laufey, and, well… he isn't with us anymore… Surtr saw to that…

Sharena: Oh, I'm so sorry to have brought that up… But, I'm sure he would be so impressed with how good you are now.

Fjorm: I'm not exactly sure of that. He wasn't mean, or anything of the sort, but Laufey was headstrong, and as soon as I'd mastered a technique, and I mean mastered, we'd move straight to the next one, with hardly any time to catch a breath. I almost wouldn't feel the cold air on the mountainside we trained, with my arms and legs so raw and exhausted.

Sharena: Wow, you trained on a mountain? I trained beside a lake, so that was kind of interesting, I guess…

Fjorm: Who was your teacher, Sharena?

Sharena: Oh, it was a Hero by the name of Zacharias. He… left, a while ago… but then he came back, sort of, and now he's gone again… ugh, it's kind of a long story…

Fjorm: That sounds like a strained relationship. But at least you can see him again, someday.

Sharena: I don't know if that's the best idea… Zacharias was an almost legendary figure to me. He was my first best friend, my first counsellor, my first… ~sigh~

Fjorm: Crush?

Sharena: Eeep, what, no, what would make you say that?!

Fjorm: Oh, no reason…

Sharena: Ok, well, if he came back now, with Tazio here, and with me… yeah, things would get strange… So the longer Zacharias stays away, the better, I think…

Fjorm: I'm sorry to hear that… But I don't think you should be so dismissive of old friends.

Sharena: Maybe… Well, how about we call it here?

Fjorm: Yes, shall we meet again another day?

Sharena: Sure!

 **A Support**

Sharena: Hello again Fjorm.

Fjorm: Sharena.

Sharena: Ready to go?

Fjorm: Almost. I feel like a chat first.

Sharena: Oh? About what?

Fjorm: About our lances, and our teachers. I was thinking… Maybe we don't have to forget them? In using the weapons, we were taught to use, we, in some small way, carry them forward, don't we?

Sharena: I don't quite follow…

Fjorm: Well, think about my flips, or how you roll your lance around your body? They're techniques taught to us from our teachers, and every time we use them, that teacher is present in the battle, with us?

Sharena: Oh, ok, like in spirit?

Fjorm: Yes, you could say that.

Sharena: Huh. Yeah, ok, I like that. But still, for me…

Fjorm: Well, for you, it could be about remembering Zacharias as he was, from your youth. That picture of him is what you already hold onto, right?

Sharena: Yeah, that works a lot better for me now. Haha, alright, let's have a match!

Fjorm: Ha, I don't know if you can beat me and Laufey!

Sharena: Well, Zacharias and I have to disagree! Hiyaa!

Fjorm: Yaa!


	17. Sharena and Gunnthra

**Sharena and Gunnthrá**

 **C Support**

Sharena: Oh, hey, you're Gunnthrá, aren't you?

Gunnthrá: Indeed I am, my dear. And you must be Princess Sharena, of Askr.

Sharena: Yep, and please, drop the 'Princess' stuff. If I'm gonna be your friend, we can't let things like titles get in the way.

Gunnthrá: Oh, you think being a princess is a hinderance?

Sharena: I mean, a little bit… I didn't have many friends my age when I was growing up because I was royalty, and those I did have weren't always around. And then, when I joined the Order, being a princess made some of the Heroes act like servants to me…

Gunnthrá: Was it easier to befriend Heroes as just Sharena?

Sharena: Oh, heaps better! I became best friends with Ike, and Nowi, and Fjorm, and Raigh, and of course, Tazio!

Gunnthrá: Really now? That is very interesting to know. Thank you for your time, Sharena. I'm sure I'll see you around sometime. For now, I should rest…

Sharena: Huh? Wait, you're leaving already? Hey, Gunnthrá! Aww, and I thought things were going so well…

 **B Support**

Gunnthrá: Hello there Sharena. How is the day treating you?

Sharena: It's going pretty well, thanks Gunnthrá! You had a nice nap? You sure do take plenty of them…

Gunnthrá: Yes, my connection to Tazio means I can only speak to him, unless I use tremendous magical power to do so otherwise. It drains me quite quickly, unfortunately, but I have always loved naps, so it isn't too bad.

Sharena: Naps huh? You should go and talk to Tiki and compare notes!

Gunnthrá: Tiki? Sharena, how did you first talk to this Tiki?

Sharena: Oh, it was kind of easy. I saw her napping once, and the next time I saw her awake, I talked to her about it, and snowballed from there till we talked about something called the Mila tree. It sounds like a cool place to visit someday.

Gunnthrá: Snowballing? That sounds easy enough. Thank you once more, Sharena, but I should be off. Discussions of naps await!

Sharena: Aaaand she's gone again. She's quick in that dress! I wonder if I'd look that elegant in a dress like that? Hey, Oboro!

 **A Support**

Gunnthrá: Sharena, there you are!

Sharena: Oh, hi Gunnthrá. You seem extra energetic today!

Gunnthrá: Yes, I have been making friends with so many of your Heroes lately, and it is all thanks to you and your wisdom! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, Sharena!

Sharena: Wisdom? Wait, have you been getting tips from me on how to make friends?

Gunnthrá: Indeed. You may find it hard to believe, but I was very shy as a youth. I hardly made friends, so I retreated to my sisters instead, comforting them and being comforted in turn.

Sharena: Awww, that's kind of cute! But a little sad at the same time…

Gunnthrá: It's quite alright. Now that I'm in a new world, with all new people to meet, I decided to take a page out of your book and befriend all I could! If only I knew how. So again, thank you for your knowledge.

Sharena: Sure, anytime, but I think you're missing something here.

Gunnthrá: Oh? I fear I don't know what you mean.

Sharena: You haven't become my friend proper yet!

Gunnthrá: By Freja, you're right! Well then, tell me about your time in the Order, please, Sharena.

Sharena: Well, it all started when I was young, about seven or eight, I can't remember, and…


End file.
